Kisses
by StillSleeping
Summary: Companion Piece to 'One Kiss A Year'. Unlike Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Draco aren't close. Not at all. However, they still seem to share more than one kiss each year, ever since Ginny started Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter - I am not a billionaire.**

**This is a sort of companion piece to 'One Kiss A Year'. I love DracoxGinny so I felt I'd do one for them. I recently watched Harry POtter and the Chamber of Secrets and got a review for 'OKAY' so I was inspired.**

**Note: I do not believe that Ginny sent Harry the singing VAlentines. I think it is too obvious. I think Fred and George sent it as they seemed to know the words very well afterwards so please don't question it if you review.**

Chamber of Secrets

_Draco Malfoy, Second Year, 31__st__ October, 1992_

I remove my hand from the wall, scraping my knuckles along the rough sandstone, my eyes still fixed on the red words.

'Enemies of the heir, beware.' I smirk. I pick up my lantern, turning away and start walking towards the dormitory. I creep slowly, not wanting to catch the attention of any teachers.

A sob fills the corridor and I wince, veering off towards the noise. I open the cleaning closet, seeing a small person hunched up in a ball.

"Do you _want_ me to get caught?" I growl, and she looks up. First, I notice her red-rimmed eyes and the tear-tracks on her face. Then I see her hair. "Another Weasley."

She chokes on another sob and I force a hand over her mouth. She struggles, her small hand pulling mine away and I feel something rub onto my own hand. I hold my hand under the light, red streaks lining where she had clawed it.

I grab her hands, turning them over in the light.

"What is this?" I ask, my eyes wide. "Did you...?" She gasps, pulling her hands away from mine and burying her hands in her jumper.

I close the door behind me and sit away from her. "What did you do?"

She sobs again and I wince. "Shut up." I snap and she gasps silently. "Did you kill Mrs Norris?"

Silence.

"If you were your brother, you'd be yelling at me." I sneer. "I don't what I prefer – anger management boy or heir of slytherin."

She shakes her head. "It wasn't me." She rasps. "At least, I don't think it was."

"Right. I'm still going with your brother." She keeps crying. I grab her arm, pull her up and slowly drag her to the nearest bathroom. She stares at me. "This is for my own good." I warn her, turning the tap and filling the sink with warm water.

I put her hands in, scrubbing them roughly with my own. The water turns red, and she continues to shake.

"How can you not be sure if you did it?" I ask her, using fresh water to clean her face.

"I can't remember anything. I just found the message and the blood on my hands." She nearly starts to cry again.

"If I get caught, you're going down with me." I almost yell.

She shuts up. "If you can't remember, it wasn't you." I tell her, releasing her face and impulsively press a kiss to her forehead before shoving out her the room. "I won't tell anyone if you don't." I say to her. "But if you do..."

I leave before I finish, not bothering to watch her go away. We head in opposite directions, and even as I creep away from the bathroom I can hear her stumbling away.

_Ginny Weasley, First Year, 14__th__ February, 1993_

"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad." The dwarf barks. "His hair is as dark as a blackboard." Malfoy's eyes flick tauntingly to mine. "I wish he was mine, he's really divine; the hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Harry finishes gathering his bag up and runs, while I step out of the queue and hide, knowing everyone thinks I sent the Valentine.

As Malfoy stalks past, I grab his robe and he turns.

"I didn't do it." I whisper and he nods.

"I know." He replies, confused.

"Not that. The Valentine. I didn't send it." He raises an eyebrow, forcing my hands off his robe.

"Why are you talking to me?" he grimaces, moving away.

"Thank you." I say, quietly and he sneers. I'm silent and he's silent.

"The others?" he mutters and I freeze, still unable to remember.

"I can't remember." He laughs in disbelief.

"Not a good sign." He sneers. "How many of these blackouts are you having?"

I don't reply.

"I always knew the Weasley's would go mad. I thought Weasley would be first."

"Which Weasley?" I murmur. "Do you even know our names?"

He says nothing.

"I'm Ginny." I say softly, as he picks up his bag. We stare at each other, so unfamiliar with one another that I feel awkward.

"What's the thank you for?" he says slowly, ready to walk away.

"For not telling anyone." I reach up and kiss him quickly on the cheek, before I turn away from him and further embarrassments. I hear him murmur a quiet insult after me, and I run, away from everything.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you haven't read 'One Kiss A Year' it's not necessary but I would love it if you did. Please review.**

**~Artjuice/Bexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter. After today, it might take me slightly longer to update as I have a busy week ahead.**

**Thanks to Kiki, blood red crystal, MD, , l and sarah-keyko.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. And I never will.**

Prisoner of Askaban

_Draco Malfoy, Third Year, 8__th__ September, 1993_

I moan, hiding my smirk as my fellow Slytherins continued to fuss over my arm. 6 days in and they still believe it. Not even the Hufflepuffs believe it anymore. Still if it gets the oaf fired, I'll see how long I can keep up the act.

I excuse myself, telling Blaise that I need to see the nurse again. I stalk out the room, walking down the corridor, away from lessons. I clutch a small slip of paper that excuses me from lessons until my arm has recovered.

"Malfoy." I start, and look up from the floor, staring straight at Ginny Weasley.

"What?" I ask, and she doesn't say anything. "Still forgetting stuff then? Or did that stop once you gave up writing to the Dark Lord?"

Her eyes widen but otherwise she ignores what I said.

"It's stupid." She says it quietly. She's been quiet ever since the Chamber episode.

"What's stupid?" I sneer.

"Playing up your injury." I blink at her, grasping my arm tighter to pretend it's in pain.

"Did the Dark Lord possess you because you're stupid?" I wince. "My arm really does hurt. You've never been attacked by a Hippogriff, you wouldn't know."

"You've never been possessed by the Dark Lord." She snaps back. "He only possesses the ones clever enough to be able to even write a diary."

I sniff dismissively at her.

"Even if it hurts, you shouldn't make such a big deal out of it. You're only doing it to get Hagrid fired."

I smirk at her, walking off.

She grabs my bandaged arm but I don't react, shaking her hand away still walking. She grabs my arm again, tighter and I turn round.

"What?" I snarl and she laughs. I realise I didn't react as I should have; I had showed her that my arm didn't really hurt at all.

"Pathetic." She whispers. "It doesn't hurt you at all."

I smile. Ginny grips my arm even tighter.

"You're evil." She tells me.

"I'm not." I reply. "I just like getting out of classes." She looks astonished and I laugh again.

"Do you have any dignity?" she asks. I'm offended.

"Of course I have dignity." I sneer. "My father taught me it." She looks at me as if I must be lying. I grab her hand and kiss it, just like my father taught me. She laughs, pulling her hand away.

"People know you're faking it." She tells me. "If you keep pushing it, I'm sure that even the Slytherins will notice."

As I grimace, she leaves. I pull the permission slip out my pocket, using my unbandaged hand to rip it up.

_Ginny Weasley, Second Year, March 13__th__, 1994_

The library is loud. Ron's just come in with Harry and they're discussing Hermione. I gather she's missed class and slapped someone.

That announcement makes everyone else in the library start talking.

It's stifling.

I leave quickly, bag over my shoulder, walking straight into an empty corridor. Was everyone in the library?

Apparently not as three people come into the hall. One is hiding slightly behind two massive, stumbling morons.

I realise who it is.

"Malfoy?" I ask, and he sighs, telling his friends to go on. I ignore their strange looks.

"Weasley." He sneers stepping closer. His face is red on one side.

"It's Ginny." I tell him. "There's five Weasley's at Hogwarts. If you call all of us Weasley you might get confused."

"You call me Malfoy."

"There's one of you." He rolls his eyes and we stay silent. "Who slapped you?"

His hand rushes to his cheek.

"Was it Harry?"

"No!" he yells and I flinch. "Do you think I could bear to let Scarhead touch my face? I don't want it ruined."

"Well, it is anyway. So who was it then?"

"Why should I tell you?" he snarls.

"It was Hermione, wasn't it?" He stays silent. "Are you embarrassed that you got slapped by a muggleborn?"

Still silent. I poke his cheek and he winces.

"What was that for?" he whines.

"What was that for?" I point at the red mark and he moves away from my finger.

"I don't know." He shakes his head. "Clearly, the mudblood's losing it."

I slap him.

"What was _that _for?" he shouts. "Are _you _losing your mind?" His hands on his cheek again and I realise that I hit the same side as Hermione.

"Follow me." I tell him, walking towards the Grand Staircase.

"What for?" He complains, following me anyway. We go down the stairs, until we reach the kitchens. I tickle the pear in the picture, leading Malfoy inside. "The kitchens?"

"Fred and George told me where they were." I explain, asking a house elf for a bag of iced peas, before sitting at the table.

"I don't need help from you." He tells me, grabbing the iced peas and placing it on his face, wincing at the cold. "You don't even hit as hard as the mudblood." He smirks.

"Why did you come with me to the kitchens?" I ask and his smirk grows.

"I don't want to even be seen with this mark on my face." He explains harshly. "I'm sure the ice is making my face less bruised, so it's really all for my own...benefit."

My eyes widen. I grab the ice from him, kissing his sore cheek as an apology for the slap.

"Then do it yourself." I snap, ignoring his wide eyes. I hand him the ice pack and leave him there.

"I don't know the way back." He bellows after me.

I stay silent.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please review.**

**~Artjuice/Bexx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going on holiday on Monday, so unless I get a surge of inspiration tomorrow, the next chapter won't be up for a week.**

**I'd like to thank: velvet86 and LaBelled'Italie for reviewing.**

**I hope you enjoy this one. The first part takes place after Malfoy has been turned into the ferret and the second bit's after the Yule Ball.**

Goblet of Fire

_Draco Malfoy, September 2__nd__, 1994_

I'm sitting in a dark corner, just hidden from the well-lit courtyard. It's nosy. My first day back at Hogwarts and I'm already the topic of everyone's conversation. I sigh, watching as Ginny Weasley detaches herself from the crowd, waving to her friends.

I run my hands through my hair, hearing her footsteps on the stone floor as she comes towards me.

She stops, breaking into laughter.

I glare at her.

"You deserved it." She sits next to me, still shaking with laughter. "You shouldn't have attacked Harry."

I ignore her.

Weasley starts to look at me, her eyes flickering over my face. I blush in embarrassment – not because of her, but because of what she was talking about.

"It's going to be your new nickname, you know." She states. "The amazing, bouncing ferret."

I suddenly realise what she's saying.

"I didn't deserve it." I snarl. "If anyone deserved it, Potter did."

"Doubtful."

"You would think that." I tell her. "You're obsessed."

She actually looks hurt.

"I'm not." She says quietly.

"When's his birthday?" I ask quickly.

"July 31st."

"Obsessed." I laugh and she stares at me in shock.

"I helped Ron make his birthday cake." She tells me. "That sort of helped me learn his birthday."

"Of _course_ it did." She glares at me, and we settle into a awkward silence. "I don't have time to listen to you."

She stands up.

"I have much better things to do." I tell her.

"What," she sneers. "Bounce?"

I stand up too and I lean in, trying to threaten her.

"If I were you," I lean in even closer, suddenly really aware that my lips are brushing the skin near her mouth whenever I talk. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to keep mentioning it."

Her eyes widen, my lips still hovering near hers. She steps back, fists gripping her robes.

"Bye then, Ferret."

I try to glare at her, cursing as I realise how close I was to her.

At least I won.

_Ginny Weasley, December 25__th__, 1994_

The music suddenly turns really loud as Neville pulls me out the Grand Hall. It's strange as you'd think the music would get quieter as you'd leave.

Neville stops walking, turning to me with a large grin.

"Thanks..." he starts, but Malfoy comes out the hall with his date, glancing at the two of us. As he continues past us, he knocks Neville and Neville tumbles to the floor, tugging slightly on my dress as he falls.

I wince, re-adjusting my pink dress and Malfoy sniggers, telling Pansy to go back to the common room alone.

Neville stands up, glancing between me and Malfoy. "I'm sorry, Ginny." He whimpers, and I gape at him. "I had a great time, well, you know..." he glances at Malfoy. "Thanks for coming with me."

He runs.

"You shouldn't leave a girl at a dance." Malfoy shouts after him. "No matter how badly she's dressed."

I frown, glancing at my dress again.

"You made Parkinson go by herself." I tell him, sinking down to the floor and massaging my feet. He glances at me. "And _I _like my dress."

"I never expected much." He snipes. "You _are_ a Weasley."

He's watching me. I try to ignore him, and I continue to massage my feet.

"What's wrong with your feet?" he asks.

"Neville stood on them a lot." I tell him.

He leans against the wall, and we settle into a comfortable silence.

"How did you manage to get Longbottom to ask you?" he says suddenly.

"What, you just can't understand how I got a date?" I snarl and he grins.

"No." He answers, shocking me. "I didn't think he had the brains to ask anyone out."

I sigh. "Leave him alone."

"I don't think so."

I think this is a very strange conversation to be having alone, around midnight on Christmas Day.

"It can't be that fun to insult him."

"Well, Scarhead's better to insult."

I groan.

"That Patil girl looked like she was having a _great_ time." He drawls sarcastically, and I actually laugh.

He gives me a strange look and we fall back into silence. The music is finally getting quieter, and my feet stop throbbing.

"What do you think of Krum?" I ask Malfoy. He actually snorts.

"I have absolutely no respect for him." He tells me.

"You looked like you loved him when he arrived." I mention and he looks at me strangely.

"You were looking at me." He asks.

"No, I was looking at the star Quidditch player who just happened to have sat next to you."

"I lost all respect fro him when he asked out the mudblood."I get up, adjusting my dress and he straightens up. "You're leaving?"

"Why would I want to stay?" I mutter, angry about what he said about Hermione. He looks offended but suddenly laughs harshly.

"Why would I want to stay with _you_ anymore?" he comes closer to me, his eyes flickering over my dress and my hair.

"That settles it then." I say quickly, nervous as he approaches. "Neither of us like each other's presence, so we should just go."

He grabs my arm and then, he kisses me.

He actually kisses me.

I think I'm going to be sick.

He looks like he's going to be sick, so I guess the feelings mutual.

"You look better than your brother did." He tells me. "Not that that's saying much."

I stutter at him.

"Now leave before I throw up." He snarls, but the effect is ruined by his confused expression, clearly wondering why he kissed me.

I just stare at him.

He turns away, stalking back to his common room, leaving me alone in the dark entrance hall. I pick up my skirts and run back to my dormitory, hoping to understand the events that just occurred.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Thanks. ~Artjuice/Bexx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'd like to thank LaBelled'Italie and RemusGuurl for reviewing.**

**Here's the next chapter. It's set after the Quidditch game (but I can't remember which one) and after they discover the DA.**

Order of the Phoenix

_Ginny Weasley, 21__st__ February, 1996_

I lie on one of the benches in the changing room. My Quidditch uniforms hot and sweaty, my hair is sticking to my forehead.

My broomstick rolls underneath the bench and I glance at it, remembering the match.

I still can't believe that we lost _another_ match.

The door into the room slams shut and I jump in shock. I sit up, feeling someone sit next to me, their side touching my back. I readjust myself, turning we're side to side.

"Malfoy?" I ask, shocked. "This is a girl's changing room."

"_Really_?" he drawls. "I couldn't tell. There are no girls in here."

I groan with anger and he smirks. We sit close to each other. It's so silent; I can hear him breathing slowly.

He opens his mouth before he closes it, looking at me in confusion.

"What?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I didn't know you could fly." He says.

"Is that a compliment?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I didn't think Weasley's could afford brooms, so I didn't believe they could fly either." I hit his arm and he chuckles. Although he's teasing me, it seems like we're having a decent conversation. He seems to realise too. "Admittedly, Weasley's terrible."

I laugh but quickly stop, forcing out a quick "Leave him alone." He stares at me in amusement and I start laughing once more.

"That's why you lost." He states.

We fall into silence again.

"What do you think of Umbridge?" he asks slowly.

"Shhh." I whisper. "She's always listening." He laughs again. "You're a Slytherin; I can't tell you my feelings without running the risk of getting banned from the Quidditch team."

"Your feelings?" he says, looking closely at me.

"My thoughts." I correct myself awkwardly. "About Umbridge." He frowns. "Did you think I was talking about you?" He keeps frowning. "We've talked, what, six times, in the four years I've been here?"

"I think this time makes it seven."

"Seven conversations, we can't even be friends." I laugh and he joins in. "I think you've had more conversations with my brother."

"They're not really conversations" Malfoy says. "If they were, I think I'd be sick."

"And I don't think you can be counted as friends." I add.

"You stink." He adds quickly.

"I just played a Quidditch match." I give him a strange look.

We both sit in silence for a bit.

"What did you do on Valentine's day?" I ask him, and he raises an eyebrow. "Did you have a date?"

He stares at me again.

"I did." I continue. He gives this 'Do you think I care' look. "With my boyfriend."

"The Ravenclaw?" he asks. "And I didn't have a date."

"If it makes you feel better, Harry completely messed his up." He nods. I don't know what else to say so we just sit comfortably next to each other, not talking. I look down, absorbing my red Quidditch outfit, sighing.

"I still can't believe we lost." I moan.

"It's great." Malfoy actually grins at me. I mean it was strange for him to laugh so much but to actually grin?

"You would say that." I smile back at him and we just keep looking at each other.

"This is for losing." He whispers, and he kisses me. I put my arms round his neck; his hands go to my hair. We're actually sitting in a really uncomfortable position, which is what makes break away from him.

"What?" I breathe. "I have a boyfriend." He stands up, walking away, without even looking back.

_Draco Malfoy, 5__th__ April, 1996_

I run my fingers over my face one more time, still worried about any more 'bat-like' bogey's attacking my face. I'm sitting in an abandoned classroom in the dungeons, my excuse being that I'm on Prefect patrol.

The door creaks open and Ginny Weasley comes in slowly. She glances at me and her eyes open wide and she quickly closes the door, and turns back to look at me.

"You alright?" she asks carefully, keeping away from me.

"Stay away." I warn her quickly and she grins.

"You know, the twins often say that my size is no guarantee of my power." She jokes, and I frown. "Not early enough for jokes then." I raise an eyebrow.

"No." I say quickly.

"I wouldn't have done it if you weren't being stupid and a complete suck-up." I give her a disbelieving look. "I mean 'Professor, I've got one.'" She imitates my voice pretty well, which irritates me.

"What?" I ask, snarling and she giggles. "Why did you do it?"

"I'm loyal to the DA." She tells me, coming closer. "You were acting like a moron."

"What?" I gape. "I'm loyal."

"To who, Umbridge?" She asks, finally sitting on the desk opposite mine. I don't nod. "Now Dumbledore's gone, she'll be headmistress."

I look up.

"What?"

"You do realise that'll be awful, right?" she leans closer to me. "I mean, you'll get away with something because you're on her team, but it's going to be horrible."

I stare at her, confused.

"And we're going to do everything we can to stop her." She tells me.

"Hex her?" I ask.

"No..." she stares at my face. "I told you I was sorry."

"I doubt you're supposed to hex me and apologise." I laugh harshly.

"I'm a Gryffindor. That's what I do." She grins, suddenly moving to balance on the edge of my desk.

"Scarhead's hexed me before. He's never apologised."

"Well, he's a moron." She giggles again. She leans into me, her body still shaking. She calms done, gripping my arm slightly. "You know I wouldn't hex you unless you were being an idiot, right?"

I look at her, and her face is really close, and she's smiling really widely. She leans in closer, one hand touching my face. "See, you're not even hurt." She whispers.

I grab her face slowly, before I lower my lips onto hers. She locks her arms round my neck, pulling me closer. We keep kissing, pulling each other as close as possible until she suddenly pulls away.

"I should hex you." She whispers, her hand moving from my face to my shoulder as she stands up.

"Why?" I ask, slowly.

"For kissing me." She says slowly.

"Is that a hexable offence?" I say, standing up to whisper it into her ear. She shivers, her eyes wide again.

"Depends on the person." She quickly answers. "For you, of course." She leans up, kissing my cheek, her hands resting lightly on my shoulders. "Night."

I try to smirk but she giggles, leaving the room again.

"Have a bad sleep, Weasley." I shout after her. She just laughs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Thanks. ~Artjuice/Bexx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thanks anonymous and padmeani8 for reviewing. This chapter's set after Ron's been poisoned and after Harry attacks malfoy with sectumsempra.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Half-Blood Prince

_Draco Malfoy, Sixth Year, March 2__nd__, 1997_

I lean back against the library table, trying to relax. Pansy places her head on my lap.

Blaise struts in, sitting opposite me, smiling broadly.

"Weasley's crying." He says, his eyes locking on something over her shoulder.

"What, Ron Weasley?" Pansy asks, giggling.

"No." Blaise looks at her as if she's stupid. "The female one. Ron Weasley's in the hospital wing."

I finally turn round, and I see her. She's crying silently into her mudblood boyfriend's shoulder. I push Pansy off my lap, letting her head crash onto her bench. I stand up, walking over to them, ignoring Pansy's shriek of outrage.

"I've heard about Weasley." I say and her boyfriend looks up, frowning.

"Malfoy?" the mudblood looks really angry and Ginny looks up. I can tell she's been crying for a long time.

She says something to him and he stares at her and then at me.

"Are you sure you can be alone right now?" he asks her, sounding furious.

"Malfoy is a person." She answers and he crosses his arms and walks out. I sit where he sat, glaring across the room at Blaise.

"What happened?" I ask and she sobs again.

"Ron was poisoned." She cries and I feel sick.

"B-By what?" I stutter.

"Some mead in Slughorn's office."

I think I'm going to be sick.

"I'm sorry." I tell her.

"Luckily, Harry saved him..." she looks up at me with wide, red-rimmed eyes. "Wait...why are you sorry?" She chokes with another sob. "It's not your fault."

I stiffen and look down and then she bursts into tears, slouching over.

"It was you, wasn't it?" she says it quietly, so no one else can hear. "I knew you hated him but...why?"

I don't want to answer so I pull her close, wrapping my arms around her to stifle her voice from the rest of the library.

She sobs loudly and wraps her arms round me. I stand up and she follows, still clinging to me as I lead to a darker, more hidden area of the library, where no Slytherins or Gryffindors will spot us.

She pulls me down as she sinks to the floor, looking up at me.

"Who was it meant for? Harry? Slughorn?" Her voice is monotonous and her grip is loosening.

"I can't tell you." I whisper.

"Well, why did you do it?"

"I can't tell you."

She pulls away from me, looking at me with anger. She stands up. "Fine."

Then she runs.

I stand up and chase after her, hearing Madam Pince yell after me. I follow her through crowded corridors until she stops in a quieter corridor.

Then she turns to look at me, and her face is red and then she starts yelling.

I can't tell what she's saying but I can't risk anyone else understanding her either so I come close to her, grabbing her shoulders, knowing people are watching.

"Shut up!" I shout back and she stops. "You can't say this. I'll stop." She raises an eyebrow quickly, before collapsing again into tears. "I'll try to stop."

I grab her arm and pull her into an empty classroom, locking the door in case curious people from the corridor follow us.

"What do you mean..._try_?" she asks.

"I'm not doing this for my own evil reasons." I tell her. "I wouldn't do this unless I had to."

Then she punches me in the stomach and I gasp for air. She watches me, clearly not sorry.

"I hate you." She snarls, standing over me.

I try to think of something to say, to calm her down so she doesn't hit me again. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

As she gapes, I go over what I just said, smirking at it's success.

"You weren't thinking that when you poisoned the mead." She says quietly, tears escaping again.

I grab her shoulder. "Are you going to tell?"

She shakes her head, and my mouth drops in disbelief. "I have no proof. Everyone will think I just have a grudge against you. No one believes me. They'll just think Harry's got to me."

I can't believe she's not going to tell anyone.

I think that's why I kiss her.

She grasps at my robes, pulling herself closer for a second before pushing away from me, sobbing.

Then she unlocks the door and runs down the corridor. A few minutes later, I leave, watching her run straight into her mudblood boyfriend.

I can hear him yelling at her as I walk away.

_Ginny Weasley, Fifth Year, May 6__th__, 1997._

I slowly push open the heavy door to the hospital wing, hoping that Madame Pomfrey isn't awake. They finally open and I scan the empty beds, finally seeing the one bed surrounded by curtains.

I take my shoes off, so that they don't make too much noise on the stone floor, and I shuffle over there, pulling the curtains apart.

Malfoy is lying there, pale, and his breath is slightly unsteady. I close the curtains again, sitting in the chair by his bed.

I take his hand and hear his breath halt for a second. "I've been to the hospital wing far too many times this year for my liking."

His eyes open slowly and he turns to look at me.

"Weasley?"

"Malfoy..." I drawl and he looks at me, angrily.

"Why are you here?" he asks, weakly. "Come to hurt me a bit more?"

I grasp his hand tighter. "No, Harry's done enough damage." He stares at me, pulling his hand away from mine. "He told me you were crying."

He frowns and clenches his fists. I uncurl his fingers, grasping his hand again. He gazes at me, confused.

"What did he do?" I ask quietly.

"Some spell I've never heard of. I lost a lot of blood." He sulks, looking pathetic.

Before I can give it a second thought, I'm leaning over him and unbuttoning his hospital robes. His eyes widen.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" he demands. I see a thin, white line crossing his chest. It's a scar.

"Is this it?" I ask, tracing it with my finger and he winces. "Couldn't Pomfrey fix it?"

"It's dark magic." He's watching my finger, clenching my other hand in his.

"Dark magic?"

He sits up slowly, but I keep my hand on his chest. I wriggle my spare hand out of his to adjust his pillows. He's staring at me, and I blush.

"I'm sorry about what Harry did."

He grabs my arms', pulling me close to him and watches me as I get comfortable, everything higher than my waist lying across him.

For the first time tonight, he smirks and then wraps his arms round me. "It's him who should apologise."

He kisses me, one of his hands tangling itself in my hair. Both my hands are resting on his chest, and I swear he's trying to get my whole body on his hospital bed.

He pulls away, breathing heavily. "Sorry Weasley, I'm tired."

I nod slowly, confused as he pushes me off him and back into the seat. I watch as he falls to sleep quickly.

When I'm sure he's not going to wake up, I move the chair closer and grab his hand.

I fall asleep next to him.

* * *

**And she got detention for sneaking into the hospital wing and clearly planning to hurt Malfoy, despite her protests that she was. (what other reason would she have for visiting).**

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Only one more left, and then it's finished. Yay!**

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**-Artjuice-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'd like to thank BlackDragon733, darinmeg and RedbookBluebook for reviewing. This chapter is set before Ginny leaves Hogwarts at Easter and just after the Final Battle.**

The Deathly Hallows

_Ginny Weasley, Sixth Year, April 20__th,__ 1998_

I'm sitting, alone, in the library and, unlike previous years, the silence of the room doesn't seem comforting. It's ominous.

No one's here. Neville's in detention, Luna's been missing since Christmas and most Gryffindors are so scared by the Carrows that they won't leave the common room outside of class.

Someone comes in, and I flick open the book in front of me. It's ripped out from my hands and Malfoy pulls me round so I'm facing him, and he's glaring at me. He holds my arm tightly, exactly where _Professor_ Carrow hurt me in detention.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hiss at him, and his eyes widen for a second. After being at Hogwarts with the Death Eaters for two terms, it's getting pretty hard to control my temper.

"Why are you going home for Easter? I checked the sheets and you're leaving." He asks quietly, clearly making sure no one can hear him.

"Why the hell would I stay?" I'm snarling. "Unlike you Slytherins, Gryffindor's aren't treated too well."

He nods slightly, but he's frowning. "What if you don't come back?"

I laugh weakly, knowing that my mum might keep at home after the holidays. "If you haven't noticed, it's compulsory." I sigh. "But, no matter how much you like the curriculum, I don't."

"What if you don't come back?" he asks again and I frown, worried.

"Well...I mean..." I laugh again. "There's always the chance I'll get Spattergroit. Ron has it, you know."

He raises an eyebrow, looking at me. "They will notice if you don't come back."

"Well, I can't help it if I get sick." I grin. "Why do you care?"

"...I don't." He says, stepping away from me as Theodore Nott strides into the library. Tightening his grip on my arm, he pulls me out the library. I wince quietly, and although Malfoy doesn't notice, I swear Nott laughs.

Malfoy turns to Nott, smirking. "Punishment."

If possible, his grin widens as Malfoy pulls me out. He drags me out the library, through the corridors and into a classroom, where Alecto Carrow is sitting at a desk.

"Malfoy?" he asks and Malfoy smirks slowly, looking from him to me. "What's going on?"

"Punishment." He says again and Carrow smiles, standing up and leaving the classroom.

"Do what you want." He says. Malfoy locks the door and tightens his grip on my arm.

I swear at the pain and tears spring up into my eye. "That hurts." I whimper.

He gazes at me in shock, pulling my jumper up so that he can see my arm. A hand-shaped bruise decorates my arm and he frowns. "What the hell is this?" he whispers. "Who did this to you?"

"Who do you think?" I whimper.

"I shouldn't have asked." He sort of strokes it, which feels weird, before dropping his hand into my own. "If you don't come back, I'll tell them you're ill."

I frown at his sudden change of heart. I'm suddenly crying. His eyes widen and he looks really shocked. He tries to step away but I grab his robes and then I'm hugging him.

"I'm going home too." He says quietly. "The Dark Lord's is going to be there."

I grip him tighter and he puts his arms round me. It's awkward, as I'm looking at him and he's glancing at the door and then at his robes.

"Couldn't you have waited until you got home to cry?" He sighs, before lowering his lips onto mine. I pull myself up to him, still crying, as his hands run up and down my body.

It's me that pulls away. "I'm not weak." I mumble, out of breath. "I just..."

He rolls his eyes and nods, grabbing me for one more kiss before he releases me from the room, pushing me out and watching me stumble down the corridor.

_Draco Malfoy, Seventh Year, May 2__nd__, 1998_

I scan the hall, frowning at the mass of dead bodies lining the hallway. I gulp and then stride out the Great Hall, leaning on the wall. I see Ginny come out the hall, glancing around, her hair dishevelled and her face and clothes covered with dust.

"He's dead." I say and she catches sight of me and nods. "Potter killed him."

"Yes." She says and her voice is quiet.

We're quiet and she comes over to me, leaning against the wall next to me. "Are you going to go back to him?" I choke out.

"Yes."

"What?" I glance at her in shock.

"I love him." She says, looking down.

"What about us?"

"Us?" she looks at me, incredulous. "Us? There has never been an us."

"Well, what do you call what keeps happening between us?" I ask, feeling stupid for even talking like this.

"I don't know." She chokes the words out, tears in her eyes. "But I don't want to continue."

"_You_ followed me out of the hall." I snarl.

She looks down, clearly upset – I think her brother died. "I don't want to see you, ever again."

I look round, not seeing anyone, and then I kiss her, wrapping my hands in her hair and pulling her as close as possible. Her hands lie limply at her sides and she doesn't respond – but she doesn't pull away.

I pull away, trying to see what she's thinking. I swallow, considering whether I should say something to stop her going back to Potter. "I want you." I growl and she stares right at me, eyes wide. "And I always get what I want."

She steps away from me, her eyes wide and tears running down her face. "No, you don't!" she screams.

"Ginny..."

She turns away, glancing at the great hall and then sobs slightly. "I lost my brother and my friends tonight." She cries. "I will never choose you. I will choose my family over you, Harry over you. What _you_ want isn't my top priority."

She runs back into the hall and I follow her, pretending that I haven't been speaking to her and that I'm not upset.

* * *

**Just to clear some stuff up. Obviously Ginny likes Malfoy but its just been the final battle and shes lost so many people and Harry's lost so many people. She feels that she has to be with Harry, because you know, he's the saviour of the world. If I ever had an idea, I might continue this - they meet up one final time, some point after this (obviously). Ginny just feels so many people expect her to be with Harry, including Harry and he deserves to get what he wants because he's been through so much. She's not thinking about Malfoy at all.**

**I know it's a crappy ending.**

**It's finished!!!!! Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**-Artjuice-**


End file.
